1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a wireless communication method, and in particular to a wireless communication method of obtaining location information from a geolocation service provider to adjust the regulatory domain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication has been widely used in all kinds of electronic devices, such as cell phone, notebook computer and television. Generally, using the communication protocol of IEEE 802.11d, an electronic device obtains a regulatory domain or a country code from an access point (AP) and selects proper communication channels for wireless communication. However, if the regulatory domain or the country code provided by the AP is not correct, the electronic device cannot communicate effectively. Therefore, an electronic device and a communication method of detection regulatory domains to select the best communication method are needed.